a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in percussion equipment; more particularly, the invention provides an enhanced pedal system having interchangeable cam profile members for attachment to the drum pedal sprocket to thereby enhance drum performance and versatility.
b) Description of Related Art
Current hi-hat systems include a drive chain or strap directly connecting the foot pedal to a vertically movable rod that drives an upper movable cymbal to strike a lower fixed cymbal. Prior art FIG. 1 typifies such a foot pedal assembly.
In addition, current drum technology (e.g., bass drum technology) includes foot-operated percussion assemblies wherein the pedals are manufactured with a sprocket and hub assembly disposed on a shaft. The sprocket and hub assembly engages a drive chain or strap driven by the pedal. The strap rides along a cam surface to provide a predetermined beater speed and playing response. Each sprocket and hub assembly is provided with a particular cam shape and, thus, a particular playing response.
The cam shape associated with the sprocket and hub assembly directly affects the beater speed for the percussion instrument. The sprocket and hub assembly mounted on the instrument drum pedal shaft is provided to limit the travel distance of the beater for a drum; thus, with the same stepping force acting on the pedal, a user may have different playing response based on the movement of the actuator; e.g. beater. Conventional percussion systems do not provide a convenient and versatile manner for the user to alter the cam shape. Rather, when a user""s cam preference changes, that user must either purchase a new pedal system or replace an entire sprocket and hub assembly defining the cam shape.
From this description, it is noted that many kinds of products sold in the market cannot fulfill the requirements of a percussion instrument user and, consequently, there is a long and unfulfilled need for a convenient and versatile cam assembly for use in pedal-operated percussion systems constructed in accordance with the present invention which tends to litigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The present invention provides a unique interchangeable cam system wherein a user may alter the performance characteristics or playing response of a single pedal system by changing the cam profile for that pedal. The user need not disassemble the entire sprocket and hub assembly; rather, the cam profile is changed by selectively changing a detachable cam member with one of a series of cam members.
The present invention further provides a unique and efficient connection and disconnection system for quickly and efficiently removing and replacing a cam member on a sprocket assembly of a percussion instrument pedal system.
The invention is embodied in a foot-operated, percussion pedal assembly including a pair of horizontally extending elongated struts, two upright members attached to the struts, and a horizontal axle supported by the two upright members for rotation about a horizontal axis. At least one sprocket is carried by the axle at a support location, and the sprocket has peripheral chain engaging portion affixed to a chain. An end portion of the chain is anchored to the sprocket, and the chain has a mid-portion engaging the sprocket along a detachable and interchangeable cam member. A pedal has a rear portion hingedly supported by the plate and a front portion attached to the chain, and the instrument actuator is driven by the axle through the sprocket and cam member. In the preferred embodiment of this invention, the interchangeable cam system is employed on a hi-hat percussion system to drive the moveable rod that actuates the cymbal.
As opposed to prior art hi-hat percussion instruments, the drive mechanism of the present invention comprises a drive axle upon which is mounted at least one sprocket member for actuating the cymbal members. With this invention, the movement and precision of the vertically movable rod is stabilized and enhanced compared to the prior art systems because the movable rod is driven by the drive axle and the sprocket members disposed on the drive axle. The prior art arrangement simply utilizes a hinged pedal hanging from a biased movable rod and connected therebetween by a flexible chain, and actuation of the cymbals with this conventional arrangement is less stable and less accurate. Accordingly, the present invention provides not only a more versatile actuation system, but also a sturdy, compact, reliable and more accurate pedal unit.
As a result of the interchangeable cam profile member, the reaction speed of the drum actuation system in response to pedal movement may be altered and enhanced for more accurately timed cymbal actuation or drum beating based on the profile of the interchangeable cam member being utilized by the user. The rate of pedal return to the up-position may be changed to more effectively position the pedal for a subsequent, down push, for the next percussion sound.
The present invention also provides an infinite number of possible cam profiles without substantially impacting the overall design and performance of the other components of the pedal system.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention, as well as the details of an illustrative embodiment will be more fully understood from the following specification and drawings.